Don't Ask Me Why
by yomoedmb
Summary: Ginny has moved on with her life and is living in Muggle London until she has a visitor one day.
1. The Visitor

A/N: I was listening to the Eurythmics and this song came on and I absolutely love it. So the lyrics are from "Don't Ask Me Why."

Miracle of miracles  
Look what the night dragged in -  
It's a pocket full of misery  
And trouble on the wind  
You spoiled the best years  
Of your life  
You took them all in vain  
Now you think that you're forgiven  
But you can't be born again  
And you say  
Why?

Ginny was walking home from a hard night work at the club that she danced at. It wasn't the most honorable job, but it paid the rent and kept her fed for the most part. Ginny stopped on the curb and looked around and took a deep breath in. This wasn't the best part of London that she lived in. She lived in the Muggle parts just because she could afford it and no one knew her there. All of her friends had run to the spotlight after the war while Ginny ran as far away as possible. She went to the lengths of cutting her long wavy red hair into a stylish straight bob, and then to dye it strawberry blonde. After the transformation she didn't even recognize herself in the mirror, let alone any strangers on the street would notice her. She had slimmed down and sprouted up. Her friends and customers at her job always told her that she should get out there and model, that she was the perfect accessory for any catwalk or rich man's arm. Ginny just shook her head; she had lived that life once she had been with the rich man and been the beautiful model, at least in his eyes.

_"Keep the heels on Gin," Draco commanded his red-headed lover. Her hair was long then, it went down to touch her waist. She was slim too, but still a couple inches shorter than Draco. He loved her wearing the stilettos since not only did she look edible in them, but it made her the same height as him which made her lips more accessible._

"As you wish my darling," Ginny purred as she crawled across the bed. She looked his body up and down on her voyage to the man. He was skinny but muscular from years of Quidditch training and his mother's stern eye on his diet. Ginny admired everything about him; his looks, his brain, his laughter when you could summon it. In her eyes Draco was the perfect man; to everyone else he was scum. They had kept their relationship under the covers since he had gotten back. No one had noticed their furtive glances, or coincidental absences. They were in love; despite everything in their world they loved each other.

Draco had been dismissed of charges and allowed back into Hogwarts for his final year since Harry informed everyone that Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore and hadn't followed in his father's footsteps to become a Death Eater. They excused his letting the Death Eaters into the school for insanity since Voldemort had threatened to torture and kill his family if he hadn't. Everyone was surprised by the drop of charges since many people were harmed by Draco's actions, and thus people still hated him, everyone but Ginny.

"You're beautiful Gin. The most beautiful witch around," Draco cooed when Ginny finally reached him. She lay on top of him to look into his steely eyes. "I don't know what I would do if we ever separated."

Ginny smiled at his sincerity and softly kissed his lips. "Probably die I'm guessing."

"Or just live in a horrible state," Draco responded while moving a long piece of hair out of his partner's eye.

"Well we can't have that happen can we?" With that Ginny kissed him passionately and surrendered herself to the Slytherin Prince.

Ginny was almost to her flat when she snapped out of the flashback. She always found it strange the way Draco slithered into her mind. She hadn't even seen him in four years and he still haunted her life. Ginny hadn't even dated since he had left in hopes of his return, even if it was an empty hope in her opinion after all of the years waiting for him. Ginny lifted her hand to trace the fence she was walking by. After two years she had gotten used to the path and even looked forward to the long walk home. She felt his hand before seeing him since she was staring up at the night sky's stars. Jumping away and yelping she quickly pulled out her wand. No one was ever out this late on her street; on the rougher streets further back yes, but never this one.

"It's me," he stated coolly looking down her wand. Even in the darkness she could see his smirk and blonde locks.

"No. Why? Just go." Was all she could stammer out to the man of her past as she backed away from him.

"I miss you Gin. I had to come see you," Draco said approaching Ginny.

"You can't do this Draco. I'm not one of your whores that will drop to their knees the moment you call. _You_ left _me_!"

"I made a dumb mistake. Let me fix it."

"How? How do you expect to change the damage you have done? I woke up one day to find my boyfriend gone. No note, no nothing to tell me where you were going or why. I had to find out from _your_ best friend that you had matters to attend to. What matters were so important Drake? Did you finally fall into the ways of your father?" Ginny yelled with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I would never do that Gin you know that! I love you. I left for your sake, I promise."

"Oh bugger off Draco. I don't want to hear your lies anymore. I've heard so many stories from different people I don't know what to believe anymore," Ginny fumed as she started up the walk to her flat. "So stop now!"

"Please Gin. Don't believe anyone else, just give me a chance to explain." Draco begged, except Malfoy's don't beg, while he went up behind the redhead and wrapped his long arms around her slender waist. "I never thought you could get more beautiful, but you did. I love the blonde in your hair."

"Don't try to sweet talk me Draco. I'll give you ten minutes, but no funny business from you," Ginny said as she pried herself from Draco's grasp and unlocked her door.

"Why do you live in Muggleville Gin?"

"I think I should be asking the questions Drake," she stated firmly after entering her flat. She walked over and sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "Ten minutes, go."

"I was pardoned of my charges as you know. You also know that everyone still hated me since I officially started the war this time. The night before I left Harry came to me and told me I had to leave, that Hogwarts couldn't protect me anymore and that he knew about you and me. Harry said he wasn't the only person that knew, but everyone was just letting us be happy since so much sadness was going on outside. Voldemort had found out that I was hiding there and that I loved you so I ran. Harry arranged for me to stay at the Order and to do financial things for them. I used the money my parents gave me to finance the Order, and kept their books straight."

"Your parents are rolling over in their graves I bet, but where have you been since the war ended?"

"Looking for you. After the war ended two years ago and Harry told me I could leave hiding I looked everywhere for you, but no one knew where you were. It was as if you apparated into thin air. Even your family helped, everyone has been so worried about you thinking the worst had happened. The ministry had no magic use from you or anything. One day Blaise came to me to tell there was a Clarissa that danced at a muggle club that looked a lot like you. Just she had short strawberry-blonde hair instead of the long locks of fiery red. Well of course I had to check to see and it _was_ you. A couple nights ago I followed you here just to see where you were living, and frankly if you had moved on to someone else. Then I decided to finally talk to you tonight. You deserved to know why I left without telling you."

"You've spent two years looking for me?" Ginny asked walking over to the pacing Draco.

"Yeah Gin. I meant that I love you, and I haven't known what to do without you. While I was at the Order I kept myself overly busy to distract myself from getting you. I was still so worried that Voldemort would try to take you to lure me in. Harry made sure that wouldn't happen though. Ever since I got to leave though, I had nothing to distract me from the thoughts of you."

"Are you and Harry like good mates now?"

Draco laughed at the comment. "You know the hero Harry, he has to save everyone. I was lucky that he decided to save me though because Voldemort was planning an attack on the school for us."

"You spent so long just looking for me?" Ginny asked with confusion, but appreciation in her eyes.

"Don't ask me why Gin, I just love you." Draco said as he scooped Ginny up into his arms with a passionate kiss. He carried her back into her room and placed her softly on her bed and looked deep into her eyes. "I knew it was your from your eyes Gin, I would know them anywhere."

"Just shut up and make love to me Draco."

"As you wish my darling."


	2. What Happened?

The sun streamed in and hit his hair so that it looked like it was glowing silver. Ginny watched as his dark eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and he mumbled about something. In the four years since she had last seen him she had dreamed of the day that he would return to her life, to her bed. Although she had run from the magical world and her past frantically out of hurt and defiance of all that she had believed in. Ginny remembered the first day Draco had approached her and in itself won her heart.

_She was late to class, again. Lately it seemed that her heart wasn't in learning charms and potions and what had happened to wizards and witches before her. Ginny felt tired physically and mentally. One could only handle so much education. She could perform great magic and was one of the top pupils in her class without even putting effort into it. It all came naturally to her and she, like her twin brothers, thought she just didn't need class anymore. It was her sixth year and she was almost a legal witch. All she wanted to do was escape and spread her wings._

_The war was raging outside the castle, but inside everyone could pretend that life was innocent, everyone but Ginny. Ever since her first year she had no idea what innocent could be. She was the cause of so many pertifications that if not by dumb luck would have been deaths. Ginny knew that she had drawn Harry to his near death, but she felt she made it up to him by helping at the Ministry in her fourth year. People lose their adolescence pretty fast when Harry Potter was in their lives, more than one form of adolescence in her case. A laugh erupted from her lips at this. Harry had been her first in her fifth year. Claiming that he was ending their relationship for her protection and then taking her to bed. It was so slick that Harry couldn't have possibly planned it all happening. He wasn't the planning type in the group, which was Hermione's role; he was the "things fall in my lap" one. Again Ginny laughed out._

"_It's not wise, or healthy to laugh at oneself, Weasley," a cool drawling voice came from beside her._

"_It's quite odd that you hide behind statues Malfoy. I thought your family was keen on flaunting themselves about, or are you doing us all a favor and trying to disappear," Ginny snapped while stopping in her path and glaring at the form behind the statue._

_Draco Malfoy then chose to show himself and walked haughtily out from behind the statue with his chin held high. Ginny eyed him curiously. She, like all females at Hogwarts, had noticed his attractiveness but unlike the other girls she didn't fawn over him. "I was just waiting fro something interesting to happen, too bad you interrupted that." He spat looking her up and down. While she was a Weasley she was the most attractive of the bunch which was a good thing of course since she was the only girl. She was shapely, but in the old-fashioned hourglass way. Her hips were noticeable under her slim waist and large breasts. Brown eyes peered curiously at Draco under her long mane of red hair. She was confident and snarky with a side of wit to rival most Slytherins._

"_Right Malfoy, I'm probably the only interesting person that would talk to you anymore," Ginny shot back observing his interest in her body. She saw something cross his eyes, acceptance maybe. At this she laughed knowing she had just one upped a Malfoy. "Thanks, now I have something in the present to laugh at."_

_Draco stared at Ginny's retreating back noticing the way her hair glowed copper in the rays of the sun and the way it bounced as she walked away with confidence. Gathering his mind back to her remark he commented back. "Laughing at old shags again Weasley?"_

_Ginny stopped in her path and slowly spun around pinning Draco with an entertained smirk, one that rivaled Draco's. "Oh yes, Malfoy. Just got done one, heading onto another, jealous?" And then she spun back around and strode off towards class._

What Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets, and I love her attitude_, his mind ran through and he went the opposite direction wearing a mischievous look._

Laying next to the boy that she had once hated she smiled at the memory. Not many people could keep up with her. She had found that out with Michael, Dean, and especially Harry. Of course she could flutter her eyelashes and smile innocently portraying the angel her mother wanted her to be, but any that got to see behind that mask could plainly see that she was anything but an angel.

Ginny rolled over to face Draco and ran her fingers lightly along his back. Four years had passed since they ended and she still knew him so well. To everyone else he was finely tuned with perfect hair and posture. To Ginny she knew that after the lights went out his hair became disheveled and his posture was "curved" so to speak. He slept on his stomach with his face squished into the pillow and a puddle of spit formed around his mouth. In coherent words poured from his mouth and he sometimes twitched oddly in his sleep.

Ginny sat up and stretched her sore limbs then leaned over and started doing lazy eights on the back of Draco's neck with her fingernails. Slowly he started to stir and opened his eyes to see her sitting proudly nude and proudly next to him. His arm reached up and curled her to him.

"Too early, go back to sleep," he murmured pulling her closer to him.

"Quit it Draco I don't want my face in your spit," she joked at him.

"Malfoy's don't drool, we moisturize."

Ginny laughed at this. "Oh, I missed that line. Along with _we don't talk in our sleep we has out plans_."

Draco turned his head away from her and pulled his arm down to his side. Ginny wouldn't let him go that easily though. She slid her hand down to his butt and slowly put it under Draco to caress him. That immediately got his attention. He turned his head back towards her and looked at her with lust filled eyes. Before she could say his name Draco had her pinned down and was nipping at her neck. A laugh poured from her because she was about to get her morning sex that she had always cherished.

"Laughing at your current shag again, Weasley? Not very bright is it, seeing as I have all the control?"

Ginny proved he was right by trying to move her arms that were pinned up by her head. Draco chuckled but then groaned as she moved her hips against his to tease his obviously awake groin.

"Should've been in Slytherin," were the last words over his lips before he thrust into her eliciting a moan from his tease.

She expected him to continue his thrusts but he stayed still inside of her with one eyebrow risen inviting her to challenge him. She tried to wiggle under him but he had her firmly stilled. Instead she decided to show him what she had learned while he had been away and tightened her muscles around his cock firmly which brought a low groan from his throat. Again a laugh came from her causing him to groan again and he gave her an evil look. Ginny knew she was going to get payback from him for it.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered in her ear as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Her whimpers emanated under him wanting to go faster or harder, but he wanted to love her fully.

"Please, Draco," she begged him. The only response she got was a kiss from him and he kept his steady rhythm while steadily gazing into her eyes. Ginny's cinnamon eyes were heavy lidded and had sparkles of gold in them which proved that she was quite horny. Draco flashed his trademark smirk at her and she groaned and bucked against him wanting more.

"You woke a sleeping dragon, Ginevra. What did you expect?"

"Something not quite so Hufflepuff," she retorted.

Draco flashed a smile at her and then pounded into her suddenly, fast and hard. When he felt her start to clench around him he stopped and went back to his slow and steady pace. Hot fire burned in Ginny's eyes with these movements. She helped up her hand and showed him with two fingers how close she had been to her nirvana. A laugh erupted from Draco's throat at the torture he was eliciting. Ginny shook her head and laid it on the pillow as if giving up.

"How very Gryffindor to give up," he drawled.

A slow smirk spread over her face. "Just planning on how to get what I want my dear Slytherin," then without a warning she reached down and joined her pussy in encircling his penis. Draco sighed at the added pressure and then gasped when she moved her hand down to massage his balls.

With heavy eyes Draco reached down and grabbed Ginny's hands to put them back over her head and began picking up his rhythm to go deeper and faster into her. A scream erupted from Ginny's lips as she tumbled over the edge of bliss.

Ginny laid there a little bit trying to catch her breath when she started laughing.

"What are you on about, bint?" Draco asked pulling out of her.

"Miracle of miracles/Look what the night dragged in/It's a pocket full of misery/And trouble on the wind/You spoiled the best years/Of your life/You took them all in vain/Now you think that you're forgiven/But you can't be born again/And you say." She sang looking up into Draco's eyes with challenge lacing through them.

"Why?" He asked not knowing that was the next lyric.

"I love you Drake. Keep proving yourself like that, and I met let you fully back in." Ginny stated before leaning up to kiss him fully.


End file.
